1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tubular valve and method of assembly and more particularly, to a valve having a concentric arrangement of inner and outer tubes with inlet and outlet ports and openings which are selectively aligned to control the flow of fluids therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices for controlling the flow of fluids require complex valving mechanisms which are difficult to use and expensive to manufacture. Where it is desired to select and control different fluids, it is usually necessary to utilize separate conduits which are joined at the valve. The valve is generally of a type requiring contacting elements which open and close passages and are subject to wear.
A unique type of tubular valve is described in related co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 961,612, filed Nov. 17, 1978 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,465 issued May 27, 1980 and assigned to the same assignee as the instant application. This valve is used in a particular steam, hot water and coffee dispensing apparatus for selective delivery of the fluids from a heated container. The valve, however, is not limited to the use described in the co-pending application and is described herein as an independent device of more general use.